Missing?
by Assassin-Astral
Summary: Well, chapter 3 is finally up. Bad dude now made up. Astral must save Jade from death. PLEASE R&R!
1. Escape

It has been 15 years since the adventure of Zidane, Garnet, and all of their old friends. Garnet and Zidane are now living as king and queen of Alexandria. They have finally settled down and had a boy named Astral Tribal. This is his story.

It was night at Alexandria castle, and only few guards were up because they were tired after keeping a keen eye on everyone at the annual airship show. There was a swift movement piercing the night that no one would even try to bother messing with even if they could catch because of the tiredness of everyone. The movement slipped past the guard doors, then through the castle's garden, and finally to the newly built castle gates. The strange movement crept slowly towards the reinforced gate door with a thieves lock pick out going for the lock. The lock finally unlocked after a few picks here and there, and the movement crept quietly out of the castle gate.

"Hold it right there!" , a familiar voice called out to him. Don't even bother going any further."

The swift movement came closer and closer to the person calling out. The swift movement turned out to be the prince with his short white hair, which no one knew why, black leather cape, big green eyes, with a crimson shirt, black pants, and two pistols that resembles Yuna's guns quite closely. The prince turned around.

"How do you always find me so easily?" Astral asked while shaking his head to Beatrix, the warrior known to show no mercy.

"It's easy, you tried to escape Monday the first week, Tuesday the second, Wednesday the third, and it is the fourth week and it's Thursday." Beatrix said, Come on, lets go back to your room.

Astral walked up the stairs as Beatrix followed closely behind to make sure that he didn't even try to make a move.

He finally got to his room, which was the room that Queen Garnet used to stay in after decorating. He opened the door and plopped on his bed with a huge sigh of anger and despair. Beatrix walked in quietly afterwards, for it was late at night, and asked, "What's so bad about this place? You have it made in the shade." Beatrix asked with her left hand on her head shaking it.

Astral got up off his silky, dark red bed and went to the window to look out through the dark night.

"This place.............. is so boring. The only things I do is sit in chariots and wave at people that I don't even know, I go to fancy dinners with people that are a zillion times my age, I always have a feeling that something's being kept from me, and I can't go outside of the castle and talk to my friends." Astral said still looking out the window.

"What friends?" Beatrix said puzzled.

"My point exactly. " Astral said in a very low voice.

"I am sorry, your majesty." Beatrix said knowing she messed up.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." Astral said.

"Well, why don't you ask your parent to kind of layoff for a while and let you walk about outside of the castle." Beatrix said even knowing that his parents would deny his request.

"......I'll think about it, but you and I both know that they won't accept my request." he said while walking slowly to his bed sighing.

"Alright , goodnight." Beatrix said while shutting the door because he was already asleep.

The next morning, Astral woke up early before most guards were to be on duty. He got dressed and ran to his table in the corner and opened the drawer to take out a falcon's feather and some red ink. He finished the letter he was intending to write, and pinned it outside of his door with the golden dagger his Great Uncle Cid gave him for his 11th birthday. He ran out the door knowing he would make it for Beatrix wasn't on duty until half an hour later.

The king and queen woke up earlier than usual, got dressed and proceeded to their thrones. Beartix went to go and greet the King Zidane and Queen Garnet on the beautiful day even though it was a darker and gloomier day than usual.

"Good morning your majesties. " Beatrix said trying to sound nice, but it was hard because she was tired for catching Astral last night. She decided to go ahead and wake up Astral, but she found the note on the door he wrote earlier this morning. She quickly skimmed over the note, and ran to tell the king and queen.

"Your majesties, there is an emergency!" Beatrix said running and giving the king the note. The king read the note out loud to his beloved wife.

Dear parents....and Beatrix,

Please, Please forgive me, but I won't be home for a while.This place is too luxurious for me. I wish for an

Adventure . I hope that my travels will lead me to or near you. Best and loving wishes.

Your loving son,

Astral Tribal

The Queen gasped while putting her hands with silver, silk gloves over her mouth. The King crumbled up the paper and threw it on the red carpet.

"Beatrix, I need you to go and try to get our son back, please." The King said grasping his wife's hand.

"Yes!" Beatrix said doing that hand position that she did to Queen Garnet's mother.

Beatrix ran towards the new airship station they installed 10 years ago and boarded the Red Rose, which was awarded to her as the best warrior in all of Alexandria. She went down to the pilot's room and told him

"Gaia's Evil Forest."

"Aiya, Aiya, Captain!" the pilot responded. He flipped the switches and all the rudders and engines came on, and off Beatrix went.

"I am going to find you Astral." Beatrix said in a sad and depressed voice.

The airship rose above the clouds and sped off to the deadly forest. She was sure that that was the first place he would go for that was the first place that Garnet went to after her escape. Beatrix sat in the royal chair, crossed her legs, and swished her hair back that was in her face with her hand.


	2. One becomes Two

"Damn, I didn't expect adventure to have so many smells." Astral began continuing his journey through the Evil Forest. Astral thought out his plan that was intending to do in the first place.

"Should I go to Uncle Cid, will he tell on me or not." he questioned to himself.

"It's decided, I'm going to Lindbum. I might not go to Uncle Cid, I might just go to eat and get some rest."

Astral said to himself while continuing on the gray, swampy ground. Astral walked through an enormous hollowed log eaten by termites. In a flash, something passed by him past him in an instant. The thing passed by him again turning his head left and right. The object fell out of the sky. It was a Flan (psst... if you're a real fan, you'd know what this is.)

"Alright, I'm ready for this." The prince said excitedly while taking his stainless steel guns out.

Astral started shooting like hell, but the flan would just absorb his trigger happy blows. Astral knew none of the magic that he learned at the castle back home. The flan angrily tackled and bolted spell on the prince against the hollow tree he walked through before he encountered the enemy. The large, electric yellow blob crept closer and closer to Astral until it was about on top of him.

"Hey!" a distant voice called out that wasn't as familiar as the first voice in the first chapter. A mysterious girl crept out behind a withered, old tree. She was a girl about the prince's age with long, pure black hair, sapphire eyes, and black boots with numerous buckles that go all the way up to the middle of her thigh, a dress that there was a long sleeve that opened out wider when it went past her hand with a silver outline around the rim, the other sleeve was gone for fashion reasons, the bottom of the dress came just a little lower than when the boots ended. The whole dress had a silver outline all around it as well.

The young girl, with a very unique white moon sealed bow, ran out and helped the prince up off the dampened ground and got into her ready position. With a torch, she lit the tip of her arrow and shot in between the flans eyes. The yellow blob turned into nothing but a pile of yellow mush.

".......thanks?" the prince told the lovely young girl with surprise.

"You're very welcome." She said with a smile and a giggle.

"I'm Astr..........." Astral thought to himself. He knew that he shouldn't blow his cover this early, so he made up a new name.

"I'm Lance." The prince said holding his hand out offering to shake his saver's hand. Lance was his middle name.

"I'm Jade." the young girl said shaking his hand back.

"Where do you plan on going?" the young archer asked.

"Lindbum, I have family there." he prince said trying to keep his identity a secret.

"Is it anyone I would know?" She said starring at him in the eye.

"You could say that."

"Good, we can go together, I have some business to attend to in there." she said in a joyful way walking towards the exit of the forest.

"O........ok, lets go." Astral said nervously.

They both exited the evil forest as Astral looked back at it slowly. They had finally arrived at Lindbum, going up the stairs. Astral saw

the guards with their pointy hats. They got up enough to see the gates of the entrance in. Beatrix was there telling the guards to keep

a keen eye out for the run away prince.

"O, and remember, if you don't keep your eyes peeled, I'll peel them." Beatrix said in the most harsh and meaning way she could. Astral was panicking, took Jade's hand and took her behind the wall. Beatrix was coming down the stairs to the Red Rose. Astral, still panicking, did the only thing he could. He put his hands behind Jade's head in started making out with her! Jade gasped in between breaths, wondering what the hell he was doing. Beatrix stared at them, but she left not expecting that that was the prince she was looking for. Astral stopped kissing jade and pulled back.

"(Gasp).....wow." Jade said to herself.

"What the hell was that!?" Jade asked.

"Sorry, I'll explain once we find a private place." Astral said red as an apple.

"Ok, but it better be a good one." Jade told him.

They both approached the gate to where they were in front of the guards. The guards took out a picture of the prince and compared him with it.

"Hmmm, he does look awfully familiar." The first guard said.

"I know, but Miss Bossy just went by, how would she not see him at all?" the second guard exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, go ahead in and sorry for the inconvenience." both the guards added while cranking the levees to open the gate. Astral and Jade walked through the gates and continued on. Airships flew above the two and passed to the airship dock.

"C'mon, I know a great place to get some food in here. Then you can tell me what that kiss was for." Jade exclaimed to Astral.

Don't you have some business to take care of?" Astral asked trying to keep away from having to tell her his secret.

"That can wait. I have enough time to get something to eat."

Jade took his hand and walked him into the Black Pub. Astral walked in not knowing what to expect. There was smoke everywhere, people were throwing darts, and the was a banjo player playing in the wrong key.

"I dunno what to order." the prince said still surprised by everything.

"Don't worry, I'll order for you. We'll have two of today's specials." Jade ordered.

The plate came out with a greasy cheeseburger with potato fries. Astral looked at his order as he watched a cockroach go by one of his fries. Astral was starving, but he didn't want to eat such a nasty meal.

"C'mon, eat up" Jade said while digging in to her hamburger.

"......ok." Astral said while picking up the greasy burger and took a small bite.

He was surprised to know that it wasn't as bad as he thought, but it wasn't what he would have at the castle. They both finished the meal.

"Ok, now tell me the big secret." Jade said while taking his hand and shaking it up and down.

"I will when we get a place to rest." Astral said walking out the door. Jade quickly followed behind.

"Ok we'll go to Lindbum Inn, I'll Show you the way she told to Astral.

The bartender overheard and picked up the phone behind him.

"Yes, this is "The Hunter" here, the "Falcon" has gone off to Lindbum Inn.

"Thank you." The King of Lindbum answered. "You will get your pay soon."

"No, no, thank you. The bartender said while hanging up the phone.

The two finally got into the Inn and ordered a room. They walked in the room, and all of a sudden..............


	3. Rescue

"Stop right there!" A Lindbum guard exclaimed while running over to Jade handcuffing her. "Keep away from the package!"

"H...hey what's going on?" Jade asked furiously struggling with the handcuffs. "LANCE, help. Why aren't they handcuffing you!?"

"Please, why would we handcuff the prince of Alexandria?" the second guard exclaimed.

"Prince, is that your secret?! HUH?" Jade asked.

"Well....maybe." Astral said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jade asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But right now." Astral said while clearing his throat. "I Astralic Lance Alexandros the 18th command you to remove the shackles from her."

"Damn, I hate taking orders from such a snooty prince." The second guards mumbled under his breath.

"...fine, but you're still coming to meet your uncle with her." the second guards said while opening the doors and leading them out of the inn.

The two of them proceeded to the throne of the Great Uncle Cid who was accompanied by his wife and Eiko, who was now about 24 and soon heir to the throne of Lindbum just as well as Astral to the throne of Alexandria.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Uncle Cid asked in a calm manner, but you could tell he was mad.

"..............." Astral had no choice of words.

"It's my fault I told him that if he didn't come I would do the unthinkable." Jade quietly spoke up.

"Don't say that, you know that that's not true." Astral whispered to her.

"Guards, take her to the basement dungeon, and take the bow away." Uncle Cid exclaimed. "Astralic, go to the guest room, and guards, please accompany him."

The guards took Jade to the dungeons and took Astral to the guest room. Jade was locked up in the dungeons, while Astral was guarded at his room. Astral reached for his guns wanting to escape, but he couldn't find them.

"Ha, ha" looking for these." The guard laughed while picking up Astral's guns. The prince stomped back up the stairs and sat back on the bed wondering what they were going to do with Jade. Astral looked out the window, but a purple blob was coming straight for him. The strange blob that crashed into the window was a moogle.

"What the hell was that?" Astral exclaimed while opening the window's door. Are you alright?"

"Ouch." the moogle exclaimed.

"That hurt. O, pardon me, I'm Poogle the Moogle, but you can call me Pogo." The fluffy, purple moogle said while reaching up his tiny little arm up above his head.

"It's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?' Astral asked while squatting down and shaking his fluffy hand.

".......I'm just roaming around, and I have nowhere to be." The young moogle said hanging his head down.

"Did you here about that black haired girl in the dungeons that is going to be executed in an hour? It's been the talk of the town these past few hours." The moogle asked sadly trying to strike up a conversation.

"JADE" Astral asked.

"Yes, I believe that's the name." the moogle said.

"Damnit, we have to help her." Astral exclaimed.

"You can help me. Can you get those shiny guns down there while I distract the guard?

"OF, COURSE I CAN! I always like to be a helping hand to royalty!" the light purple moogle exclaimed while flying down behind the table with the guards, and gave a thumb up.

"Hey guard, over here." Astral yelled while waving his hands.

The guard turned around. Pogo got Astral's guns and threw them to him. Astral caught the guns, and pointed the guns straight at the guards head.

"Freeze, asshole! Get in the closet and drop the spear!" Astral exclaimed while locking his gun, ready to shoot.

The guard walked towards the closet, and Astral locked it. Astral and Pogo burst through the guest room and started to head for the elevator that lead to the dungeon that Jade was in. They both walked by sneaky to the elevator so no one would expect that they were doing anything wrong. They went past the guards, and to the elevator.

"Once we get down there, we have to prepare for the worst." Astral said calmly.

"..Ok." the moogle said.

The elevator stopped, and the prince and the moogle ran off the elevator. Astral ran to the poison chamber to find out that a few guards were watching through a window to make sure she didn't escape.

"Drop your swords, and get on the floor!!!" Astral yelled out while pointing his pistols at the guards.

The guards did as he said and put their hand on their head. Astral ran over to turn off the lever that produced the poison hoping that it wouldn't kill her.

Astral rushed into the room and unstrapped Jade from the chair, but Jade was knocked out. Astral was glad to see her still breathing, so he picked her up, and ran out to the station the lead to Burmecia, but Astral saw Eiko standing in front of the cart. Eiko looked exactly like Garnet except she had purple hair. She was in a dress that resembled Garnet's that she wore at the Airship show before she set out on her adventure.

"Astral, can you please do me a favor before you leave?" the prince's cousin asked kindly.

"I'm not going back to Alexandria Castle if that's what you're asking." Astral replied.

"No, that's not it. My father has been acting strange for the past year or so, and I'm afraid something might go wrong. He might misuse his power as king. There has been a strange person that showed up a while ago, and that was when my father started acting strange. The only way that his powers work is by this stone." Eiko finished while taking out a large sphere made of the garnet gemstone.

"I want you to take it and make sure that he never finds it." Eiko asked politely.

"Sure."Astral said while putting Jade in the cart and taking the gem from his cousin.

"That means you must not go back to Alexandria or Lindbum for a while, ok?" Eiko responded

"That was my plan in the first place." Astral laughed.

"What's his name is?" Astral asked making sure to stay away from him.

"His name..... is Eieldon, so be sure to stay away when you here that name.

"I will." Astral replied while pulling the lever to send him off to the bottom of the castle gates.

Well that's the end of chapter three. Please R&R!!!


End file.
